The Story of Beauty
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Pre-series to Baby, Don't Marry Me. Magnolia's worst day of her entire life.


**Written By:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_, J.K. Rowling does. I only own the characters and plot lines you don't recognize.

**Warnings:** This one-shot contains one of Magnolia's flashbacks of how her childhood, which contains graphic sexual and physical. If you can't read this due to your background or the topic is too much. Than feel free to NOT read...that is fine by me.

**The Story of Beauty**

"_Hey man, what's wrong with you?" Dudley asked one of his best friends, named Piers Polkiss. Dudley and his three friends sat on the steps of the front porch, watching the Potter twins wash Vernon's car in the driveway. They sat, drinking cold lemonade while Harry and Magnolia stood in the blazing hot summer sun._

"_What ya mean?" Piers answered._

"_You keep scratching at your crotch" Dudley answered._

"_Ugh. Cindy broke up with me again and I haven't got any since"._

"_Any? Oh, you mean sex" one of the other boys slipped in._

"_Yeah. I haven't fucked Cindy in so long"._

"_Damn man, you're one horny bastard" the other boy laughed which caused the others to join._

_As the four boys began to laugh, Harry and Magnolia kept looking at each other with a worried look on both of their eyes. _

"_So, what are you going to do about Polkiss?" one of the friends asked once their laughter died down._

"_I would like to take care of it" Piers answered._

"_You're not jacking off with Mum and Dad just through the door" Dudley told him sternly._

_Magnolia stopped moving the sponge on the car and snuck a small look over her shoulder at the teenage boys behind her, only to quickly turn back around and resume her washing when she saw that Polkiss was starring at her and he licked his lips hungrily as he starched his crotch once again. _

_Harry's grip on the wet sponge tightened when he saw Polkiss' action towards his sister. 'That disgusting git' he thought._

"_I guess you could use my cousin" Dudley offered which caused a wicked smile to curve on Polkiss' lips._

_Harry dropped his sponge and yelled for his sister to run._

_Harry and Magnolia ran down Privet Drive with Harry holding one of her wrists to make sure that she kept up with his pace so Dudley and his friend didn't catch her. Harry's shoes and Maggie's bare feet slapped against the hard pavement, hoping to either outrun the four boys or lose them._

_Suddenly, Harry was grabbed by two of the friends and they held him still. Polkiss rushed by them and tackled Maggie to the pavement where she fell hard._

"_No! Stop it!" Harry yelled at the rodent-faced teen, "Leave her alone!"_

_Harry's shouts were ignored as his own captures laughed in encouragement of their friend._

_Maggie turned around so she laid on her back. She used her arms, kicked her legs and bucked her body numerous times in attempts to get the teen off of her._

"_Please. Please don't" she begged the teenage boy._

"_Shut up!" Polkiss yelled at her as he tried to hold both of her wrists with one of his hands and used the other to pull off her underwear._

"_Don't! Please!" she begged again but it was ignored._

_Polkiss was having trouble with holding her struggling arms and trying to take off her underwear at the same time but luckily for him, Dudley caught up to them and knelt down on his knees and grabbed a hold of her wrist._

"_Dudley, please! Don't let him do this. Please!" she begged her cousin but he too ignored her pleading._

_In haste, Polkiss pulled down her underwear and threw them somewhere away from them before he unzipped himself and pushed his young manhood into her._

_Magnolia felt powerless as she felt Piers' continued to thrust into her; each time her lower body was forced to raise to meet his. Every time she felt him slide inside of her, she cried out; and not from the pain or discomfort but of pleads to him to stop._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"_Better?" Dudley asked his friend as Polkiss pulled his cock out of her to fix himself up so it looked like the rape had never happened._

"_Yes" Polkiss replied as he tucked himself back into his pants, "She's good. One of you guys should give her a try"._

"_No!" Harry cried out as he tried again to get out of the grasps from the two who still held him._

_She was numb. She felt nothing as she stayed in her position on the hard pavement, she couldn't even feel what should be a gentle tickle down her smooth skin by her tears. She felt empty and dirty. With a humorous laugh, the two boys pushed Harry away from them and he landed hard on his back. Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched Dudley and his friends continue laughing as they walked away. Oh, how Harry wanted to curse them but he knew he couldn't. One; there wasn't allowed magic outside of school. Two; Wizard or not, it was still four against one. Three; If his hand twitched at the mention of his wand, than Vernon would be on his so fast it would make his head spin...literally._

_From the corner of his eye, he saw Magnolia roll herself over onto her side before she pushed with her arms so her upper body was off the ground and she was sitting on her side. Her head rolled so it was in a submissive position and her hair hung in front of her face so he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. With defeat, Maggie pushed herself onto her knees and than made herself stand up. Harry could tell that she was broken by the way her shoulders relaxed and hung and how her spin curled. Harry watched her slowly and unsteadily walk over to where Polkiss threw her underwear before he spoke._

"_Maggie-?" Harry began to apologize for not being able to protect her like he should have._

"_Don't" she cut him off. Her voice was soft and sore from screaming and pleading. Her tone was broken, defeated...almost unemotional. Harry watched in silence as she picked up her underwear and slid them back on before turning and walking towards the direction where Dudley and his gang retreated from._

"_But Maggie-" Harry tried again._

_Her body seemed to tense before she whipped around to look at him and roared"Don't! Just stop talking!" before she turned back around, her body curling inward again, and followed the path of their cousin and her rapist._

_Harry eyes widened in shock as watched her walk away from him. It wasn't that she yelled at him. No, she yelled at him plenty of times and it wasn't her tone. He was shocked because she spoke to him in a way she had not done before...in Parseltongue. _

**THE END.**


End file.
